Halloween is Not Just For Children
by Es Charmed
Summary: The Tok'ra learn about some of Halloween's traditions.
1. Hallow's Eve

General Hammond waited anxiously at the base of the gate for the arrival of his guests. Both Lord Per'sus and the president had agreed to an exchange program so that both races could better understand one another and therefore make for a better alliance. Unfortunately for the General, the time in which the tok'ra decided to visit Earth was Halloween. It was the one holiday that his personnel were sure to act like children with absolutely no regard for maintaining proper military demeanor. With so much dangerous and possibly life threatening business going on in a day to day basis, the SGC had all the right to go crazy during holidays. But at the same time, this was not the sort of impression he wanted to make on Earth's newfound allies. Misunderstandings and mishaps were sure to come his way.

Lord Per'sus had personally chosen several Tok'ra to participate in the program: Martouf, for his prior experience in working with SG-1, Malek, for his ability to lead, Anise, for her scientific expertise, Larran, because she had not yet met the Taur'i and would therefore have no prior biases or opinions, and Garshaw, because Per'sus thought it necessary to send through a member of the council. Of course Jacob would also be accompanying he fellow Tok'ra through the gate, albeit for more personal reasons, spending Haloween with his grandchildren. Martouf and Malek were first to step through the event horizon and into the Tau'ri world. They stopped short in their tracks, causing the others to bump into them is the most cumbersome manner. Rather then being greeted with the regular grayed walls of the SGC that they have become accustomed to, the gate room was decorated with black and orange streamers, balloons, some sort of crop bundled together and shaped into a person, to which Jacob referred to as a 'scarecrow.'

SG-1 stood at the bottom of the gate with General Hammond who held a slightly embarrassed look on his face. Martouf looked down the ramp, past the general, to the members of SG-1. They were barely recognizable in their disguises. None of them knew what to make of the situation. Was this supposed to be some sort of joke, something to mock the coming of the Tok'ra? Malek opened his mouth to speak, but stopped short after receiving a rather stern look from Master Garshaw. The Tau'ri would explain themselves in due time, there was no sense in causing controversy where none needed to be. Jacob on the other hand thought nothing of it. A bright smile crossed his face as he ran towards his daughter.

"Sammie!"

"Hi Dad."

"Nice digs kiddo. What are you supposed to be anyway?" He said as he took his daughter in for a warm embrace.

"Uhmm.. Sailor Moon." She responded, her cheeks turning a slight pink hue.

"And you picked this out on your own?" he said incredulously, holding in the laughter.

"Hah, no! The guys decided to pick the costumes out of a hat this year. I actually wanted to be Marilyn Monroe. There's a party starting at the third level. We were hoping you guys would want to come check it out."

"Well first things first Major." The general interrupted." Let's get these guys settled in first. And have Dr. Jackson explain to them exactly what's going on here. Jacob old pal, I thought you were going to at least tell them what Halloween was about."

"Yeah I thought about it. But then I realized it would be much more amusing this way. By the way Teal'c, you make a damn good pimp."

Teal'c bowed his head, and followed it with a response which shocked all in the room, "As they would say Jacob, '_Fo sho, mah brotha." _The room filled with claps and laughter, several other MP's cheering Teal'c, as if the Tok'ra were not already confused.

The general sighed, "If you'll all follow me, I can explain everything in the briefing room." And so the Tok'ra were led away, left to gawk and question the purpose behind fake spider webs, mock skeletons, and the multitude of oddly dressed Tauri. The General of course apologized profusely for the appearance of the base, the odd behavior, and every little thing that crossed their paths. His explanations were followed by, "This is not normal behavior for my personnel," and "bear with me, it'll all be over in a week." Jacob just sat back and watch as his long term friend fumbled with words, Hammond was not used to not having complete control of situations.

Five shadows hid quietly behind seemingly empty house of General Hammond.

"O'neil, this does not seem wise." Warned Teal'c.

"Shhhhh!!!!"

"Seriously Jack, this is really immature!" Daniel whispered.

"What is our purpose O'neil?" questioned Malek.

"You know for race that prides them selves on being stealthy you sure as hell are doing a crappy job at it! Now I told you, this is a tradition." Larran was the only one who remained silent, curiosity having had the best of her.

"Jack!"

"Daniel!"

"Jack!"

"Daniel!"

"Enough!" Malek interrupted. "Explain to us what we must do so that we may leave and no longer speak of this moment again."

"Alright. All you do, is take this toilet paper, and _decorate_ this house with it. Cover the trees, the mailbox, everything. And don't forget the silly string either. Really get it all over the place."

"That is all?" asked Larran.

"Yes, that is all."

"If that is all, they why do we act so discretely? Why must we wear these outfits and hide so that we cannot be seen?"

Jack rolled his eyes in response, thankfully his reaction could not be seen by the others. "Because it's a surprise, that's why."

"Jack!"

"Daniel!"

"A surprise?"

"Yes."

"For General Hammond?"

"Yes for General Hammond?

"And you're certain he will be pleased!"

"Yes, yes, yes, and for the last time, yes! Now shut up and on the count of three, just do it! One… Two…

Jack was thoroughly enjoying himself as he threw toilet paper over the house of his commander. Larran was having just as much fun circling and covering the trees, in fact, it had been several minutes of blissful vandalism, even Daniel and Malek were beginning to enjoy themselves. They barely noticed the bright headlights heading their direction as they ran about in a fit of laughter. Suddenly…

"Freeze! Stop what you're doing and put you're hands up!"

"Ah shit!"

"Explain to me again Colonel, why I just bailed out three members of our own SGC along with two Tok'ra out of county jail, because they were caught vandalizing _my _house?!"

"Ahh…. Sir, I can explain."

"Yes, please do Colonel."

"Ahhhmmm.."

"General Hammond, were you not pleased with our surprise?" Asked Larran, almost hurt by his disappointment.

"Surprise?"

"Yes, Colonel O'Neil explained to us that it is customary to honor one's commanding officer by decorating their house with toilet paper on the eve of this particular holiday."

"I assume this was not completely true." Malek said, anger was eminent in his expression.

"No Malek, I'm afraid not."

"Oh come on! It was all in good fun"

"Colonel O'Neil you will be properly reprimanded for your actions in due time! And as for our guests, I sincerely apologize for the imbecile actions of these three men. I could only hope this sort of impression has not left us on bad terms with one another."

"Oh no General, it was quite fun." Lara mused.

"Indeed." Responded Teal'c, receiving an odd look from everyone in the room.


	2. Trickortreat

The day after the arrival of the tok'ra, Sam, Martouf, Jacob and Garshaw took an early flight to visit Mark. "So remind me again why my dad and his girlfriend, and my sister and her girlfriend felt the need to come see us during Halloween, you guys couldn't wait 'til Christmas?" Mark joked as he hugged his father and sister.

"Well first of all, I'm so glad you're happy to see us. Second, we weren't sure when the next opportunity to come visit was. It's about damn time you guys met. Mark, this is Yosuf Garshaw, my girlfriend, this is my son." He said proudly.

"It's a pleasure meeting you. It's good to know the old man hasn't completely lost his touch."

"Like-wise Mark, you're father has told us…me so much about you." Mark hadn't caught Yosuf's little mistake, his eyes wandered to his sister and her guest. He couldn't help but laugh at the bemused look on Martouf's face when the fake skeleton on the door seemed to talk to him. "Mwa-ha-ha, Happy Halloween!"

"Heh, sorry, I know it's really cheesy, but the kids wanted it. So what about you sis, what's you're excuse?"

"Uhm… I missed you and wanted to come see you?"

"Liar."

"Prove it."

"You just wanted to barrow the kids so you'd have an excuse to go trick-or-treating ya big baby." Martouf laughed as he witness the childish exchange between the two.

"Samantha, what is the purpose for wearing such unusual disguises?" Martouf asked as Sam placed a pirate hat on his head.

"Because Martouf, Halloween is the one holiday where you can pretend to be anyone else other than yourself."

"Are you so displeased with you're life that you must resort to pretending to be someone other than yourself?"

"Well… no, but that's not the point. Sometimes it's nice to pretend to be someone else. It's liberating. No one can judge you." I see, as he tried on yet another ridiculous piece of attire.

Garshaw/Yosuf at least seemed to be having a much better time.

"And what is the significance of approaching complete strangers and asking for chocolate?"

"It's the point of being a kid, its fun."

"Samantha, you are no longer a child." He stated.

"So?" she shrugged, "it's still fun."

Martouf walked through the dark streets, his hand tightly gripping the blonde little five year old fairy that was skipping beside him. He had to admit, this trick-or-treating was indeed quite fun.

"Uhmm… hey guys you think you can slow down a bit? These shoes are killing me." Sam complained as she limped along the way.

"Auntie Sam, if we don't keep moving all the good candy will be gone." Whined her niece. "Uncle Martouf, can you carry me pwease?"

"Of course, Haley," he smiled.

"No, call me Tinkerbelle, 'cause that's who I'm supposed to be."

"Of course, Tinkerbelle" he said, as he proceeded to place her over his shoulder. "Samantha, will you not come join us," he looked back.

"I'm getting there, could you guys just slow down a little?"

"You should've thought about that before putting on those shoes kiddo." Jacob joked.

"Haha, funny Dad… Come on you guys seriously wait up…"

The week had passed, it was now time for the four members of the Tok'ra to return to their home world. They waited at the bottom of the ramp as the sergeant began the dialing sequence.

"I take it you're experience with Halloween was as most entertaining?" Larran asked Martouf.

"It was, I did not expect a holiday so focused on the young to be enjoyable even to someone as old as I." Martouf answered.

"So what'd you guys do?" asked Jacob.

"Oh, we were arrested." Larran responded prior to crossing the event horizon. Jacob stopped short in his tracks, causing Martouf to bump into him in the most cumbersome manner.


End file.
